Confessions nocturnes
by HedaxLexa
Summary: OS Clexa, après le 3x07, petit tour du côté des sentiments de Clarke et de comment elle pourrait se sentir. (Je suis nulle en résumé). Ils sont enfermés dans cette chambre maudite depuis qu'elle est partie, depuis qu'elle a quitté ce monde. Clarke n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de Lexa et un soir, Murphy la pousse à se confier sur cette femme qui a bouleversé sa vie.
**Coucou, me voici avec ma première histoire sur ce site. (= Soyez indulgent ahah)**

 **C'est un OS Clexa basé après l'épisode 3x07 /!\ Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu SPOILER /!\**

 **Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet épisode. Jason a bien merdé. Et j'avais besoin d'écrire pour évacuer toute cette tristesse que n'est toujours pas partie. Lexa était un pilier pour moi comme pour beaucoup d'autres... Elle n'était pas juste un personnage fictif. Et méritait tellement mieux... Enfin, on y peut plus rien... Mon OS sera basé sur Clarke qui se confie à Murphy après la mort de Lexa. J'avais besoin de la faire parler à quelqu'un et notre petit Murphy se retrouve coincé avec elle.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécieriez. Faites moi savoir ce qui vous a plus ou déplu dans vos reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bisous, Lu. Et restez fort. Pour Alycia nous n'oublierons jamais Lexa et continuerons de la faire vivre dans nos fictions, nos fanarts, et notre coeur.**

 _ **PS : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture...**_

* * *

Clarke était là.

Recroquevillé à même le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière à l'endroit même où _elle_ l'avait quitté. Près de son lit taché de sang noir. Près du lit où elle l'avait perdue. Où elle l'avait vue mourir.

Mourir…

Non. Non. Non.

C'était impossible. Pas encore un mort. Pas _elle_.

Et pourtant… Ses mains noires de sang séché et le trou béant dans sa poitrine étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'elle était partie.

Cette femme si belle, si forte, si puissante et fragile à la fois dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Lexa.

Son nom, ses yeux, son sourire, sa mort… Tout ça tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Tout s'emmêler.

Dans un semi état de conscience, elle voyait la commandante lui sourire avec cet éclat si spécial dans les yeux. Et la seconde d'après elle voyait la vie les quitter.

C'était trop. Trop de douleur.

Et à chaque fois que la peine prenait le dessus sur la raison, qu'elle devenait trop intense, une crise de sanglots silencieuse secouait son corps épuisé. Enserrant son cœur bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait possible.

Ses yeux rougis fixaient un point invisible devant elle. Elle ne pleurait plus. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler après quelques heures. Ou peut-être quelques jours ? Elle ne savait plus.

Elle était restée là, longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sans bouger, ni parler.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle allait devenir folle si elle restait comme ça et elle le savait.

Elle s'en moquait de toute façon.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Survivre, peut-être… Elle pourrait. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle l'avait déjà fait. Après la mort de son père, après son emprisonnement sur l'Arche, après son arrivée sur Terre, après la mort de Wells, de beaucoup de ses amis, après Mont Weather … Et à chaque fois, il y avait eu plus de mort. A chaque fois, la douleur était revenue, plus forte encore que la précédente. Et la peine était tellement plus intense cette fois ci…

Non, elle ne voulait pas juste survivre. Mais comment vivre sans elle à ses côtés ? Sans elle pour soutenir ses idées folles, sans elle pour maintenir la paix, sans elle pour l'aimer comme personne…

De toute façon la question n'avait pas lieu d'être tant qu'elle était ici. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle était enfermée dans cette chambre maudite avec pour seul compagnie un homme qu'elle avait haïe dès son arrivé sur Terre.

Murphy était là.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis que les portes s'étaient refermés. Se contentant de frapper contre cette dernière en premier lieu. Puis de regarder par-dessus le balcon, comme s'il imaginait pouvoir sauter. Et enfin, il s'était assis dans un des fauteuils, les yeux aussi vides que ceux de la blonde en face de lui.

Il avait essayé de l'approcher, et ne serait-ce que la frôler l'avait fait se recroqueviller encore plus. Comme si c'était possible. Comme si elle pouvait disparaitre.

Il avait voulu lui tendre l'eau et la nourriture que leurs « ravisseurs » avaient ramenés. Elle n'avait rien touché, se contentant de tremper ses lèvres dans un pauvre verre d'eau, histoire de pouvoir pleurer encore un peu.

Au bout ce qui semblait être le troisième ou quatrième jour, Murphy s'installa face à elle, à même le sol. Il lui tendit un morceau de pain.

-Mange. Dit-il d'une voix monotone en lui agitant le bout de pain sous le nez.

Elle tourna la tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

-Je ne te savais pas du genre à abandonner. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu te voir mourir de faim.

Mentionner Lexa était risqué mais le jeune homme voulait la faire réagir et c'était chose faite. Clarke le fusilla du regard et eut encore plus envie de le tuer que lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Terre.

-Bien, heureux de voir que ton regard de tueuse fonctionne encore. Ecoutes, souffla-t-il, je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui tu as envie de parler sur cette Terre, mais puisqu'on risque de rester coincer ensemble encore un bout de temps, ne te gêne pas.

Elle garda la tête obstinément tourné vers le sol.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je partais avec ce taré de Jaha pour trouver cette foutue cité des lumières. Alors, explique-moi. Explique-moi comment toi, princesse du ciel a fini avec notre ennemie, Heda des douze clans.

La poitrine de la blonde se resserra et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Et encore moins à Murphy.

Le jeune homme, remarquant que Clarke ne dirait rien, secoua la tête et retourna s'allonger dans son fauteuil.

-Crois moi, parler ne peut que te faire du bien. Et tu le feras quand tu seras prête. Pas que je veuille t'aider mais je préfère la Clarke battante et emmerdeuse à la dépressive. Faut dire qu'on s'ennuie ici. Rajouta-t-il avant de fermer ses yeux.

Et il avait eu raison, quelques heures plus tard, alors que la noirceur de la nuit enveloppait la pièce d'habitude flamboyante des flammes de bougies, elle se confia.

-Après l'attaque des Grounders sur notre campement, nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés au Mont Weather. Les hommes de la montagne paraissaient trop amicaux pour être vrais, alors j'ai fait des recherches et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé Anya et d'autres Grounders, enfermés pour être vidés de leurs sang. Je l'ai libéré puis on s'est enfuis. On est passé par pas mal d'étapes compliqués toutes les deux mais au final, avant sa mort, elle m'a dit d'aller trouver la commandante, qu'elle était sa seconde et qu'elle m'écouterait. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Lexa. Elle m'accusait d'avoir tué 300 de ses guerriers vivants et je l'accusais de les avoir envoyer pour nous tuer.

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-On peut dire qu'on a commencé sur les chapeaux de roues.

Murphy se contentait d'écouter sans rien dire. Allongé, avec la respiration calme. Rien ne pouvait dire s'il était éveillé ou endormis mais Clarke s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin de parler. Peut-être qu'elle le faisait toute seule mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-Enfin, j'imagine que tu sais tout ça… Finn, la trêve, la coupe empoisonnée, une nouvelle trêve, l'explosion de TonDC… Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur tout ça, mais sur elle... Le temps faisait son cours dans la guerre et plus je me rapprochais de la Heda au cœur de pierre, plus je voyais Lexa sous la surface. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle ne voulait que le bien de son peuple. Certains pouvaient croire qu'elle ne faisait qu'appliquer ce qu'on lui avait appris et pourtant elle prenait tout en compte pour prendre les meilleures décisions. Elle écoutait. Je lui avais fait part de tous mes doutes sur cette guerre et elle avait tout écouté, tout pris en compte. Nous nous comprenions. Même si je n'étais pas née pour être leader contrairement à elle, et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, nous n'étions que deux adolescentes entrainaient dans un conflit qui nous dépassait, tentant d'empêcher des massacres et de sauvaient nos peuples. Nous étions deux leaders de clans avec un ennemi commun : Mont Weather. Alors nous avions monté tout un plan pour sauver les nôtres. Et à côté de tout ça, on apprenait à se faire confiance. Je m'étais confiée à propos de Finn, elle m'avait parlé de Costia. Elle avait fini par se détendre en ma présence. Elle était devenue plus calme, moins sévère. Elle montrait un tout nouveau côté de sa personnalité et c'était vraiment plaisant à voir. Je crois même avoir eu droit à quelques rares sourires au début.

Ses lèvres frémirent tristement à ce souvenir.

-Il faut dire qu'elle ne souriait jamais. Je crois que j'ai eu mon premier sourire après lui avoir sauvé la vie contre un étrange gorille, un Pauna. Elle croyait que j'allais l'abandonner… Elle ne me connaissait pas encore assez bien. Et finalement, elle aussi m'avait sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle avait dit à son soldat, même si je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque, ni la portée que pouvait avoir ces paroles. « Attaque la et tu m'attaques moi. » Tout à fait son genre... Elle m'avait aussi laissé beaucoup de passe-droits si on peut dire, et c'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu monter une armée pour sauver nos amis prisonniers de la montagne. Et c'est ainsi, en nous rapprochant peu à peu qu'on avait fini par devenir amie, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Une fois, alors que je lui faisais part de mes doutes sur le combat, j'avais dit quelque chose… « Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que juste de la survie. » Ça avait changé son regard d'une manière presque imperceptible, mais ça avait changé. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de tensions entre nous avant, il y en avait, mais là c'était le point de non-retour. Elle… elle m'avait embrassé. Et je l'avais embrassé en retour, mais il y avait la guerre, il y avait la perte de Finn encore trop fraiche dans mon esprit, … Je l'avais repoussé. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais le premier pas qu'elle avait fait vers moi représentait beaucoup pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas confiance, elle envoyait ses soldats mourir pour elle, elle ne jurait que pars son fameux « l'amour est une faiblesse ». Et pourtant, elle avait avoué me faire confiance, elle ne m'avait pas laissé mourir à TonDC, elle m'avait embrassé… Et je l'avais repoussé.

Une larme silencieuse coulait sur la joue de la blonde et elle la frotta avant de poursuivre.

-Malgré ça, elle était restée la même, quoique ses gestes à mon égard prenaient une toute autre signification. Sa façon de vouloir me protéger, ses regards, ses sourires imperceptibles, … Elle m'avait proposé de la rejoindre à Polis après cette guerre, j'allais le faire. L'avenir paraissait enfin plus lumineux, une paix durable se profilait et tout ça, c'était grâce à elle, à nous. Je voulais rester à ses côtés et voir tout ce qu'elle avait promis de me montrer. Elle paraissait si fière de sa capitale. Puis l'attaque de Mont Weather était arrivée... Tu dois être au courant de sa « trahison » et de ce que j'ai dû faire… J'aurais dû être en colère contre son choix d'abandonner notre peuple en dépit du sien, et je l'étais, mais ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur … ce n'était pas ça. Je lui en voulais tellement pour m'avoir forcé à faire ce choix. Je m'en voulais tellement pour avoir dû faire ce choix… Et pire encore, je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonné, moi. Avec toute cette culpabilité, je ne pouvais pas juste rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors, j'étais partie. Dans les premiers temps je m'étais simplement baladé dans la forêt, nourrissant ma haine contre celle qui m'avait abandonné. J'avais voulu la retrouver à Polis, lui cracher ma haine au visage, lui dire à quel point elle m'avait déçu. Tout ça plus d'une fois. Mais à chaque fois une voix me répétait qu'elle voulait juste protéger son peuple. Sa voix me répétait qu'elle avait fait ce choix avec sa tête et non son cœur. Et ma petite voix intérieure me criait que si elle avait choisi avec son cœur, tout aurait été différent. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter alors je m'étais complétement déconnectée. Je ne vivais que pour survivre un jour de plus.

Murphy écoutait avec attention la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et plus elle parlait, plus il se rendait compte de tout ce par quoi elle avait dû passer. Plus il se rendait compte que personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de la comprendre, à part peut-être Lexa. Mais ça paraissait si simple pour la jeune leader, comme si elles étaient deux faces d'une même pièce.

-Trois mois plus tard, ma survie devenait de plus en plus compliqué et je savais que des hommes étaient à ma recherche. De ce que je pouvais entendre, celui qui viendrait à tuer Wanheda prendrait son pouvoir… J'ai fini par comprendre que Wanheda et la tueuse de la montagne ne faisait qu'un. Et que j'étais cette personne. Ils avaient fini par me retrouver. Bellamy avait essayé de me sauver, il avait échoué. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée ligotée, à genou, aux pieds d'une personne que je n'étais pas préparée à revoir. Non pas la reine du peuple les glaces, comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre mon ravisseur, mais Lexa. A ce moment, ma colère était tellement intense que je m'étais jetée sur elle, je lui avais littéralement craché ma haine au visage, en lui hurlant de toute mes forces que je la tuerais. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je voulais vraiment la voir morte… Pleura Clarke.

Des sanglots de regrets, teinté d'une immense douleur, se firent entendre dans la pièce pendant presque une vingtaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne décide de reprendre son histoire.

-Je lui avais clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas la voir et encore une fois, malgré tout, elle m'avait écouté. Elle m'avait laissé une semaine seule. Une semaine durant laquelle j'avais ruminé ma colère et réfléchis à tous les moyens de la faire souffrir autant que moi. Une semaine durant laquelle j'avais essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait fait venir jusqu'à Polis. A ce moment, je pensais qu'une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour passer par-dessus cette haine que je nourrissais depuis trois longs mois. Et finalement, quand le temps était venu de parler, de se mettre à nue, de montrer nos plaies encore ouvertes, elle s'était présentée à moi. Nous avions parlé. Non, je criais et elle parlait. C'est plus juste. Je lui reprochais des choses que j'aurais comprises si je n'étais pas trop aveuglée par elle... Et elle avait dit des choses tellement juste, des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé, trop bornée. Elle avait fait remarquer que si le même deal m'avait été proposé j'aurais agis comme elle, et très sincèrement, je n'en savais rien alors j'avais continué de l'insulter. Plus important encore, elle avait fait remarquer que j'étais en colère contre elle car il était plus facile de la blâmer elle que moi. C'était vrai. Mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Je me serais tuer sous le poids de la culpabilité autrement. C'était juste un autre moyen de survivre. Avec tout ça, j'avais compris qu'elle était passé pour une faible auprès de son peuple, à cause de moi et qu'Azgeda se servait de cette faiblesse pour la faire plier. Je l'avais traité de lâche, je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait aucun honneur... Mais alors que je pensais que le regard de son peuple était tout ce qui comptait, elle avait eu l'air plus touché par mes paroles que tout le reste. Après cet échange plus qu'houleux et douloureux, elle était partie, m'avouant qu'elle avait pris tous ces risques pour me sauver. Pour me rendre à mon peuple avant que la reine des glaces de mette la main sur moi… Elle… elle… sanglot-t-elle. Elle avait toujours voulu me protéger.

Murphy était impuissant devant la peine de Clarke. Il réfléchissait à quoi faire mais ne pouvait pas juste se lever et la couper dans son élan. Elle avait besoin de tout dire. Elle avait besoin d'être réellement brisé avant de pouvoir se relever. Elle avait besoin de comprendre que tout était réel. Et pour ça, elle devait rouvrir toutes ses plaies, la laissant à vifs, en larmes, au bord du gouffre sans vraiment y tomber… ça ne tenait qu'à elle.

-J'avais… j'avais eu une entrevue avec Roan, le prince d'Azgeda, mon ravisseur, quelques temps après et il m'avait demandé de la tuer, faute de ne pouvoir le faire lui-même. Il m'avait donné un poignard. Tout devait aller très vite. C'était simple. Je la faisais appeler, elle arrivait, je me jetais sur elle lorsque nous étions seules, plaçant le poignard sous sa gorge et tout était finis. J'avais ma vengeance et Roan ce qu'il voulait. Mais je n'avais pas pu… Alors que le métal froid de la lame appuyait contre sa gorge et qu'elle me scrutait de ses prunelles émeraude, elle s'était excusé. Les larmes avaient commencé à affluer. Elle m'avait murmuré qu'elle était désolée. Et dans son regard, je pouvais voir qu'elle le pensait. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Je ne pouvais pas juste tuer la seule personne qui se souciait un tant soit peu de la paix, qui avait créé la coalition, et qui m'avait montré de l'intérêt… sous le seul motif d'une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait déjà Lexa. Elle l'aimait déjà profondément mais ses sentiments étaient enfouis sous une haine méprisante.

-Elle avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu m'intégrer dans tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu me blesser… Je le savais. Et je savais qu'elle avait des problèmes d'autorité avec les autres clans, alors, je l'avais aidé. Je lui devais bien ça. Dans un premier temps pour permettre à mon peuple de survivre en intégrant sa coalition. Et dans un deuxième temps, je me rendais compte qu'elle aurait pu me tuer pour prouver sa puissance, pour prendre le pouvoir de Wanheda. C'était ce que tout le monde voulait après tout, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. J'avais revu ma mère et Marcus, et le soir-même une cérémonie pour intégrer les Skaikru à la coalition était organisé. Comble de l'ironie, je lui avais dit que jamais je ne me mettrais à genou devant elle et devine quoi, une journée plus tard c'était ce que je faisais. L'ambiance était vraiment spéciale, tous avaient pliés devant elle, moi y compris, la musique, les bougies… tout était magnifique. Elle était magnifique… Murmura-t-elle en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Elle se racla la gorge, et s'il n'était pas dans le noir Murphy aurait pu voir ses joues teintées de rouge.

-Enfin, je veux dire pas mal pour une Heda censée effrayer tout le monde... Puis, Bellamy était arrivé, pensant que nous étions tombés dans un piège. Il s'avéra que c'était lui qui était tombé dans un piège. Azgeda venait de faire exploser Mont Weather, tuant beaucoup de Skaikru au passage… Lexa appela à un conseil dans la seconde, et les membres Skaikru furent raccompagné tandis que ceux d'Azgeda emprisonné. J'étais restée pour représenter mon peuple et pour surveiller Lexa. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même j'aurais compris que la curiosité m'avait aussi énormément poussé à rester à Polis avec elle. Le soir même, alors que tous quittaient la salle du conseil, Lexa refermait les portes derrière un Titus qui me lançaient des regards noirs. Nous étions seules. J'allais la menacer, lui dire que si elle essayait de me trahir encore, jamais plus elle n'aurait ma confiance, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas regagner d'ailleurs, mais elle m'avait coupé avant même que je ne termine ma phrase, me promettant que ça n'arriverait plus. Et alors que j'allais lui faire remarquer que son peuple passerait toujours premier, elle s'était agenouillé devant moi.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, comme si elle ne voulait pas oublier une seule seconde de cet instant qui avait tout changer.

\- La grande Heda s'agenouillait devant moi pour me jurer loyauté et protection. Pour jurer qu'elle considérait mes besoins comme les siens, mon peuple comme le sien. Je… jamais je ne l'avais vu si sûr d'elle et fragile à la fois. Elle faisait bien plus que juste montrer un nouveau côté de son étrange personnalité, elle s'ouvrait totalement. Plus encore, elle se montrait faible face à moi. Heda ne s'agenouillait devant personne. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu Titus dire cette phrase. En fait, il l'avait dit tellement souvent que lorsque j'avais vu Lexa à genou, devant moi, je n'y avais pas cru. Mais elle le faisait, pour me prouver son engagement, sa volonté. Pour me montrer qu'elle m'était… dévoué ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce dont j'arrive à me souvenir, ce sont les bougies nous entourant se reflétant dans ses iris vertes qui me fixaient, attendant désespérément une réponse. Je n'avais sincèrement pas les mots pour lui répondre, alors j'avais tendu la main, qu'elle avait accepté. Un pacte venait d'être scellé… Et celui-ci ne pourrait plus jamais être rompu. C'était bien plus qu'une Heda jurant loyauté à un peuple entrant dans sa coalition…

 _C'était une femme jurant son amour éternel à une autre_. Elle savait qu'elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, elle ne l'admettait pas. Elle n'admettait pas ce qui aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe qui.

-Hm… Après ça, le procès de la reine des glaces devait avoir lieu. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être simplement jugé et exécuté, tous les ambassadeurs de Lexa menés par Nia s'étaient retourné contre elle. Et si je n'avais pas été là pour m'opposer, elle aurait été destitué de son rôle de Heda. Un combat à mort fut engagé. Lexa contre Roan. J'avais sincèrement espéré qu'elle choisisse un champion mais c'était Lexa. Elle ne reculait pas. Elle se battait avec force et courage. Et je mentirais si je disais qu'à cet instant je n'avais pas eu peur pour elle. J'avais vu Roan se battre, et il était impressionnant. Je n'avais nul doute que le petit gabarit de Lexa se ferait massacrer. J'avais alors tout tenté pour l'empêcher de se battre, allant jusqu'à vouloir empoisonner Nia. Mais une femme l'accompagnant, Ontari, avait compris mon manège et je m'étais retrouvée couverte du sang noir d'une Nightbleeda. Lexa m'avait expliqué que seul les enfants comme elle et Ontari, les Nightbloods, pouvaient prétendre à devenir Heda. C'est alors que nous avions compris le plan de Nia. Et Lexa ne pouvait vraiment pas mourir. Tous notre peuple aurait été mis en danger par sa perte et… je ne pouvais juste pas la voir mourir. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas juste rester assise sans rien faire en la regardant combattre et mourir. Pas comme ça, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse intervenir pour l'aider. Alors, elle m'avait dit au revoir et était partie sans se retourner.

Clarke parlait comme si Lexa était toujours là, comme si elle était toujours en train de la protéger d'un combat qui pouvait causer sa mort. C'était ce que Murphy voulait. Il voulait qu'elle revive l'histoire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était partie. Pour que ses plaies puissent guérir, il fallait qu'elles soient ouvertes.

-J'étais en colère et vexée qu'elle ne m'ait pas écouté pour une fois. Alors au bout de quelques minutes à tourner en rond et me traiter mentalement, j'étais partie la rejoindre. Si elle devait mourir, je serais là. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber dans un moment pareil. Et même si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai, que si elle venait à mourir, je devrais l'accepter, je ne pouvais pas. Et j'espérais lui avoir bien fait comprendre.

Et elle ne l'avait toujours pas accepté.

-J'avais poussé tout le monde dans la foule pour la voir, pour qu'elle voit que j'étais là pour la soutenir… Et elle m'avait vu. Son regard à ce moment-là, si tu avais vu ce regard. Elle me remerciait d'être venue et de croire en elle, de croire qu'elle était assez forte pour battre Roan. Elle était heureuse que je sois venue, et moi aussi. Puis le combat avait commencé. C'était terrifiant, intense et je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mais quand elle disait que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu se battre, elle ne mentait pas. Elle était impressionnante, forte et gracieuse à la fois. Et alors que tout semblait finit pour Roan, elle avait pris la décision la plus noble qui soit. Sa lance s'était dirigée vers Nia, s'empalant dans son corps, la laissant sans vie. A cet instant, elle irradiait par sa grandeur et je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard d'elle. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de son rôle de Heda. J'étais si fière d'elle, toute la foule l'acclamait, ils scandaient son nom, et si tu avais vu le regard d'Aden, un de ses jeunes novices, il était si fier, si impressionné… Comme si elle venait de lui donner le plus beau des cadeaux.

Un reniflement se fit entendre. Et Clarke se demanda comment avait réagi Aden. Est-ce qu'il le savait au moins ? Etait-il aussi anéanti qu'elle ? Très certainement… Lexa lui avait parlé de ses novices, et plus particulièrement de Aden, avec une tel engouement, une telle fierté... Elle avait ce regard si spécial avec lui. Il avait perdu ses parents, et en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un NigthBlood, elle l'avait accueilli. Clarke ne doutait pas du rôle de figure parentale que son amante avait joué pour Aden. Et ça lui brisait le cœur encore un peu plus…

-Le soir-même j'étais dans la chambre que Lexa m'avait attribué, prête à aller me coucher quand quelqu'un avait frappé à ma porte. Je n'attendais personne donc je te laisse imaginer ma surprise lorsque je l'avais vu, elle, de l'autre côté. Elle avait défait ses habituelles tresses pour laisser ses cheveux tomber sur une de ses épaules et portait une robe noire très échancré. Très sincèrement, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse dormir avec mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Elle était vraiment belle… Je lui avais demandé si elle allait me dire qu'elle me l'avait dit, qu'elle était assez forte. Et au lieu de me dire oui, elle avait répondu « merci ». Mon cœur s'était emballé d'une manière que je n'avais pas su expliquer. Elle s'en était souvenu, alors que je l'avais sauvé du Pauna, je lui avais dit qu'elle avait juste à me dire merci pour l'avoir sauvé, elle s'était contenté d'ignorer ma remarque. Et cette fois, elle me remerciait parce qu'elle savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour moi, que j'avais essayé de la sauver alors que ce n'était pas dans mes moyens. Je lui avais souri, et j'avais pris sa main entaillée dans la mienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte tout de suite, son geste m'avait touché plus que je n'osais l'admettre, alors j'avais proposé de changer son bandage. Elle avait accepté et alors que je m'occupais de sa main, on avait commencé à parler. Elle en ait venue à parler de sa mort, et je l'en ai empêché. Elle ne semblait avoir peur de rien et avait une telle facilité à accepter sa mort dans n'importe quelle circonstance que s'en était déconcertant. Elle m'impressionnait. Étonnamment, elle m'offrait un nouveau sourire. Plus beau encore que les précédents. Toujours plus beau… Puis elle m'avait remercié de l'avoir soutenue. Et devine quoi…

Clarke émit un faux rire, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait ça pour mon peuple. Son sourire s'était fané et j'avais compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire non plus. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Lui dire que la voir mourir m'était insupportable, que j'étais prête à mourir des mains de Nia pour elle ? Surement pas. Ma fierté était encore bien trop présente. Je… Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir embrassé cette nuit-là. Juste avant qu'elle ne reparte. Nous aurions gagné tellement de temps, tout aurait été différent... Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle-même ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

Si son cœur n'était pas en train de saigner, Murphy aurait probablement levé les yeux d'exaspération. Il était évident qu'elles avaient envie l'une de l'autre. Sérieusement, comment toutes les personnes autour d'elles n'avaient pas fait pour le voir ? Lui ne se serait pas gêné pour leur faire remarquer en plein milieu d'un conseil de guerre rien que pour les voir lui lancer un regard noir, puisque d'après ce qu'il entendait les yeux doux ne manquaient pas. Quoique... Si Lexa était un minimum comme Titus, elle l'aurait probablement fait exécuter sur le champ...

Un reniflement le ramena à la réalité et au monologue de la blonde à ses côtés.

-Le lendemain, nous partions vers Arkadia. Le trajet était passé rapidement, trop rapidement. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si je pensais à la maison, à Arkadia. Non, Arkadia n'était plus ma maison, je ne m'y sentais plus comme chez moi. A ce moment, je pensais encore qu'un chez soi était un lieu matériel… et que je ne trouverais jamais le mien. Enfin… si tu avais vu son sourire lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que nous apportions la paix… Ça valait tout l'or du monde. Elle était tellement heureuse. Je ne voulais pas la quitter mais c'était probablement le mieux à faire. Et alors que nous approchions de l'endroit où Indra et ses troupes campaient pour protéger le camp… nous étions tombés sur un champ de bataille. Non, c'était une véritable exécution. Toute l'armée que Lexa avait envoyé pour protéger Arkadia avait été décimé par mon propre peuple, sauf Indra, épargnée mais blessée pour nous délivrer un message. Je m'étais alors immédiatement proposée pour partir à Arkadia, voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Je voulais régler le problème avant que Lexa ne déchaine les armées des 12 clans sur mon peuple. Elle m'en avait empêché. Non pas pour m'empêcher de comprendre, mais pour me protéger. Contrairement à moi, elle avait parfaitement compris que je me ferais tuer au moindre pas dans l'enceinte, et dans le pire des cas, que je ferais le parfait moyen de pression sur elle. Mais finalement à force d'insister elle m'avait laisser repartir avec Octavia pour régler le problème. Après une discussion houleuse avec Bellamy, une presque arrestation et des embrassades avec ma mère, je repartais bredouille vers le campement de Lexa. Quand j'étais rentrée dans la tente, j'avais vu son visage empreint de confusion. Elle n'avait jamais paru si peu maitre de ses émotions. Elle voulait venger son peuple, quoi de plus normal contre un massacre gratuit, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas tuer mon peuple ou au moins juste tuer les responsables. J'avais alors fait la dernière chose qu'il me paraissait logique de faire pour sauver tout le monde. Je lui avais dit de ne rien faire, de ne pas répondre, pour la paix que nous avions engagée. C'était risqué mais Lexa était une visionnaire. Elle n'était pas comme tous les autres. Elle voyait ce que personne ne pouvait voir. Elle avait instauré la coalition puis s'était battu pour la paix alors qu'elle était à la tête d'un peuple dont la devise est « Blood must have blood. » Je demandais à la commandante des douze clans de bafouer les fondements de son peuple, et sous le regard choqué d'Indra, elle avait accepté. Elle avait accepté de ne pas répondre. Le soir-même un message indiquant que le sang ne répondait pas par le sang fut envoyé à Arkadia et nous rentrions à Polis. Si ce n'avait pas été à cause d'un massacre, j'aurais été heureuse de rentrer avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle ne me retenait pas prisonnière. Elle voulait juste mon bien.

» La vie à Polis revenait, si on pouvait le dire à la normale, malgré les exclamations de surprise devant le choix de Lexa de ne pas répondre à l'attaque sur son armée. Beaucoup auraient voulu se dresser contre elle, et même Titus tentait par tous les moyens de la faire changer d'avis, certain que ce choix conduirait à sa perte. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs me détester plus encore qu'au premier jour et faisait son possible pour que Lexa et moi ne nous retrouvions jamais seules. Raté, puisqu'elle faisait tout pour se retrouver seule avec moi. Sourit-elle d'un vrai sourire, non teinté d'une peine insurmontable.

Elle était plongée dans le passé, comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle était encore là. Et le retour à la réalité ne serait que plus violent.

-Elle m'avait fait installer dans une chambre juste à côté de la sienne, en fait carrément collé à la sienne. Si bien que nous passions nos journées ensemble quand elle n'avait rien de trop important à faire. Je n'étais bien évidemment plus convié aux conseils, ne faisant plus partie de la coalition, mais Lexa me racontait toujours ce qu'il s'y disait. Notre pseudo relation était vraiment simple… Nous redécouvrions le simple bonheur de passer du temps ensemble. Je dessinais et elle lisait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus, la présence de l'autre suffisait à nous rassurer et bien souvent, elle finissait par s'endormir. Un matin, alors que je la dessinais en train de dormir paisiblement, elle avait fait un cauchemar, encore. Elle en faisait un presque chaque jour depuis son choix de ne pas répliquer par le sang, et étrangement c'était toujours le même, mais j'étais toujours là. Je faisais alors tout mon possible pour la rassurer. Elle avait tellement peur de bafouer l'héritage qui lui était confié… mais elle apportait la paix à un monde en guerre. Et pour ça, elle était plus grande que tous ses prédécesseurs. Évidemment, elle ne me croyait pas. Alors comme d'habitude elle ramassait son livre pour le ranger dans la bibliothèque avec mon carnet de dessins… Sauf que cette fois je n'avais pas refermé le carnet et la planche qui dépassait n'était autre que son visage endormi. J'avais été tellement gêné que je n'avais pas su quoi dire mis à part le fait qu'il n'était pas terminé. Ses yeux verts me fixaient intensément sans rien dire, et je sentais que nous allions avoir une conversation très sérieuse sur le pourquoi du comment si Titus n'était pas arrivé. Toujours au mauvais moment celui-là… Quoique pour une fois, il me sauvait d'une situation vraiment gênante. Il s'était contenté de nous scruter en fronçant les sourcils avant que Lexa ne le réprimande. Il était venu avec un cadeau… Sacré cadeau. Le dernier homme de la montagne, Emerson.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je sais que tu ne le connais pas alors m'attarder sur son cas ne servira à rien. Comme il m'avait été offert, je devais choisir entre le laisser vivre ou mourir. J'avais choisi de le tuer, en accord avec Titus. Lexa n'avait pas paru étonné. Elle s'était contentée de dire que le sang ne répondait pas par le sang uniquement quand son peuple saignait. Elle avait raison, mais de mon point de vue il était coupable, alors je ne l'avait pas écouté. Je devais l'exécuter de mes mains. J'allais le faire, puis j'ai vu son sourire. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait que ça me hante. Et plus que tout, Lexa avait raison alors j'avais refusé. Titus s'était opposé à ce choix, comme toute l'assemblée mais Heda avait parlé. Elle paraissait tellement fière à cet instant que j'avais su avoir fait le bon choix. Nous voulions toutes les deux un meilleur futur, où la violence ne répondait pas forcément par la violence, et où nos enfants pourraient vivre en paix. Et par la survie d'Emerson nous faisions passé ce message. Le sang ne répondait pas par le sang. Lexa l'avait bannie de ses terres et à son regard j'avais compris que la vie lui coutait plus que la mort. Ma vengeance personnelle aurait été de le tuer. La vengeance, non, la justice pour mon peuple, celui de Lexa et le sien était de le laisser vivre. J'avais fait le bon choix, grâce à elle. Et c'était seulement à cet instant que je m'étais rendue compte de l'influence positive que nous avions l'une sur l'autre. Titus, les ambassadeurs, … Ils pensaient tous que nous nous rendions faible mais ils avaient tort. Ensemble nous étions bien plus forte. Ensemble, nous allions nous battre pour un meilleur avenir.

» Quelques jours étaient passés. J'avais partagé mon temps entre Lexa et un tout nouveau rôle de médecin auprès des jeunes. Les esprits bien qu'encore échauffés commençaient à s'apaiser et le jour de l'ascension approchait à grand pas. Lexa en était très fière. C'était un jour sacré pour son peuple et tous les novices y étaient conviés. Bien que je n'ai que moyennement apprécié la partie où elle disait qu'elle vivrait dans l'un deux, j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'ait laissé assister à ce jour sacré avec elle. En fait je ne quittais que très rarement ses côtés… Elle fut interrompue par des villageois qui réclamait une audience que leur avait promis Titus. Villageois qui avaient pris Octavia en otage. Je m'étais tout de suite insurgée et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions, moi, Lexa et Titus dans une salle adjointe à celle du trône pour discuter du nouveau problème qui se présentait devant nous. Pike avait attaqué un nouveau village. Ce n'était plus possible et même moi je pouvais admettre cela, mais il restait toujours des gens innocents à l'intérieur d'Arkadia, des gens qui avaient voté pour Kane, des gens qui regrettaient d'avoir votés pour Pike… Et Lexa l'avait compris. Elle m'avait cependant demandé mon avis, que Titus ne jugeait pas impartiale. Il réclamait une mise à mort de tous les Skaikru, alors que je réclamais de ne rien faire, encore. Mais cette fois j'avais un plan et Lexa l'avait compris. Je ne croyais pas mon peuple assez stupide pour laisser Pike au pouvoir encore longtemps. Je savais qu'il finirait destitué et le peuple de Lexa serait alors en paix. Ce n'était pas de la vengeance mais de la justice. Elle avait alors pris sa décision, ni une guerre, ni une paix complète. Un blocus autour d'Arkadia et un ordre de tuer… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais mais c'était le mieux à faire, je le savais. Elle ne pouvait aller contre tous ses principes et Pike était aller trop loin pour rester impuni. Il n'empêchait qu'en voulant satisfaire les deux clans, elle n'avait satisfait aucun des deux. J'avais eu du mal à accepter cet ordre de tuer, et Semet, le chef du village encore plus… Il s'était jeté sur elle en brandissant son couteau et en hurlant mort au Heda. Il était allé tellement vite que personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Heureusement, Titus avait réagi avec une rapidité impressionnante et l'avait tué… Titus ne cessait d'appeler le sang et ne cesserait jamais…

Non, il ne cesserait jamais. Ses valeurs étaient ancrées trop profondément et ça Murphy l'avait compris. Son corps meurtri en porté toujours les marques. Il était là pour servir son Heda et le conseiller. L'empêcher de s'attacher pour faire son devoir, et Clarke se mettait en travers de sa route… Elle déviait Lexa de ce ses anciennes coutumes.

-Après cette audience, tous furent renvoyer et j'étais partie dans ma chambre avec Octavia. Tu la connais, malgré ses blessures, elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde avant de faire une remarque sarcastique sur le pourquoi j'étais resté ici. Ce n'était pas ma faute si Lexa m'avait donné une des plus belles chambres… Enfin bref, je lui avais dit que j'allais parler à Lexa mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je la défendais encore, après Mont Weather, après l'ordre de tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là quand Lexa avait fait tout son possible pour moi, passant pour une faible en choisissant de me garder en vie. Elle n'était pas là quand elle s'était battu pour que sa coalition reste en place. Elle n'était pas là quand je l'avais vu tenir tête à la femme qui avait tué son premier amour. Elle n'était pas là quand je l'avais vu maintenir à bout de bras une épée prête à lui trancher la tête pour montrer qu'elle méritait sa place de Heda. Elle n'était pas là quand elle s'était agenouillé devant moi, se montrant totalement faible et vulnérable. Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'elle avait découvert son peuple massacrait par le nôtre. Elle n'était pas là quand elle avait choisi de renier sa propre culture pour la paix. Elle n'était pas là quand elle avait choisi plus d'une fois de ne pas répondre par le sang, mettant sa propre vie en jeu. Et… elle n'était pas moi. J'avais vu la vrai Lexa. La femme aimante derrière la guerrière sanglante, l'adolescente derrière la Heda. J'avais vu un cœur aimant derrière ce masque d'indifférence.

 _Un cœur qui te correspondait parfaitement…_

-Hm… Enfin, après avoir parlé à Octavia j'étais retournée voir Lexa pour lui parler de l'ordre de tuer qu'elle avait donné. Et elle était tranquillement assise au pied de son lit, méditant alors qu'on venait d'essayer de la tuer. Certaines de ses réactions m'étonneraient toujours. Elle était tellement sereine que ça m'embêtait de la déranger mais avant que je n'ai le temps de lancer le sujet, elle avait compris pourquoi je venais la voir. Elle comprenait toujours. Bien sûr que j'étais en colère pour l'ordre de tuer, c'était normal, mais il n'y avait pas plus à argumenter, elle avait fait le bon choix avec ce blocus. Et un blocus imposait des règles strictes. Je lui demandais alors quand Octavia et moi devrions partir… Elle s'était relevée pour me faire face et m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que nous construisions une ligne entre nos peuples que je n'avais pas le choix de rester de ce côté de la ligne, de son côté, à ses côtés. Nous savions toutes les deux que démarrer quelque chose si je partais serait impossible. Et honnêtement, je le voulais. Sa proposition ne consistait pas juste à choisir son camp, c'était la choisir elle. Et j'étais prête. Titus beaucoup moins, et j'avais réussi à lui arracher un petit sourire en mentionnant qu'il n'aimerait pas vraiment me voir rester. Sourire qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de cacher quand ce dernier était rentré, annonçant qu'il m'avait fait préparer le cheval le plus rapide de la ville. Évidemment… Plus vite je serais partie et mieux ce serait pour lui. Alors que j'allais accepter, ne voulant pas rendre la tache trop difficile pour Lexa, elle était intervenue, annonçant qu'elle me laissait rester comme invité. J'étais profondément touché par ses paroles, encore une fois, Titus beaucoup moins et il m'avait demandé de partir. J'étais retournée dans ma chambre et alors que j'attendais Octavia pour lui annoncer que je restais, les cris de Lexa avait résonné dans la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il était plutôt clair que Titus devait l'avoir vexé. Je ne les avais jamais vu perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Bien que Titus était toujours bien plus près de l'explosion.

 _Et crois-moi, quand il explose il ne vaut mieux pas être sur son chemin…_ Railla Murphy intérieurement.

-Alors que les cris cessaient, Octavia m'avait rejointe. Elle avait compris que je voulais rester sans que je n'ai rien à lui dire mais était contre cette décision. Son discours avait été très beau, mais je voulais rester. Rendre service de Polis, c'était tout à fait possible. Et j'allais rester campé sur mes positions… juste avant qu'elle ne me dise cette phrase : « Si tu ne viens pas, tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais que tu étais. » Ça a tout changé. Je voulais rester pour Lexa, pour moi, mais pas pour mon peuple. J'allais être d'un égoïsme pur et simple. Et elle avait raison, ce n'était pas moi… Ma décision était prise, je partais.

Murphy pensa qu'elle l'avait trouvé juste après mais pas tout à fait…

-J'ai donc étais faire mes adieux à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi dans cette ville. Et alors que je rentrais dans la chambre de Lexa, le cœur lourd des au revoir qui allaient arrivés, elle sortait d'une pièce adjacente, un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle avait bien vite perdu. Elle savait que je partais. Elle comprenait mais la déception était bien trop présente pour ne pas marquer son beau visage. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée mais elle avait saisi. Ils étaient mon peuple. Et… elle avait dit cette phrase ou plutôt ce début de phrase « C'est pourquoi je –» en se coupant brusquement. Mes yeux s'étaient automatiquement figés dans les siens, et à cet instant j'avais cru qu'elle me dirait qu'elle… qu'elle m'aimait. Mais non, elle s'était contentée de dire que c'était pourquoi j'étais moi. Et finalement sa réponse était presque aussi bien. C'était du Lexa tout craché, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle le faisait comprendre. Je l'ai interprété comme ça, mais pour moi, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait comme j'étais, qu'elle acceptait ça, et c'était parfait. Elle ne voulait pas me changer et avec elle je n'avais pas besoin de masque. Je voulais alors lui dire la même chose tout aussi subtilement, lui dire que peut-être un jour, nous ne devrions rien de plus à nos peuples et que nous pourrions être ensemble… Mais je savais tout comme elle que c'était faux, que nous serions toujours les leaders de deux clans en guerres, et je n'avais réussis qu'à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix c'était brisé lorsqu'elle avait murmuré qu'elle espérait que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile qu'en cet instant… Ses yeux étaient humides d'une tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. J'étais en train de briser le cœur de la grande Heda… et le mien avec… Dans un dernier mouvement, elle m'avait tendue son bras, tout comme Anya lors de nos adieux. Et tout comme il y a quelques mois, elle me murmurait ces mêmes mots qui m'avaient tant brisé « May we meet again… ».

» Si tu l'avais vu… Si vulnérable, si belle et tentant de se montrer forte par tous les moyens. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tressés et négligemment posé sur son épaule… Je l'avais toujours trouvé magnifique comme ça. Avec cet air plus jeune, plus insouciant… N'y tenant plus j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en avais envie. Elle en avait envie. Nous en avions envie depuis tellement longtemps. Et mon dieu comme le goût de ses lèvres m'avait manqué... C'était un baiser d'adieu, mêlé de tristesse, de regrets, d'amour et d'une passion dévorante. Je sentais les larmes rouler contre ses joues tandis que notre baiser se faisait de plus en plus désespéré… Ses lèvres tremblaient… Son regard suppliant de ne pas la laisser… Je n'aurais jamais pu la laisser… Murmura Clarke en sentant ses joues chauffer.

-Hm… après ça je te passe les détails. Souffla-t-elle en se rappelant qu'en principe elle parlait à Murphy.

Ce moment était à elles, à elles seules. Et elle le chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

-Et après un dernier au revoir déchirant je suis retournée chercher mes affaires.

Elle fit une pose et s'enfuit complétement dans ses souvenirs. Murphy entendit sa phrase au présent et comprit que c'était le moment. Le moment où elle ne distinguait plus le passé du présent, le moment où elle se brisait entièrement.

-C'est là que je te trouve. C'est là que Titus me trouve… Il commence à tirer. Il veux me tuer. Me tuer pour que Lexa redevienne la Heda aussi impitoyable qu'elle l'était avant moi… La commandante brisée par la perte de Costia. Je cours dans la chambre. Les balles pleuvent. Titus vise très mal alors je cours vers la porte. Je veux sortir mais la porte s'ouvre juste devant moi… Oh mon dieu… Pleura-t-elle en refermant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle a dû entendre le bruit… Elle s'est prise la balle qui m'était destiné… Lexa…

» Elle est morte… S'étrangla la jeune fille dans une plainte interminable. Elle est partie… Elle est vraiment partie... Et je n'ai pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais… A quel point elle était importante pour moi… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir repoussé si longtemps... Elle m'a fait découvrir le vrai sens du mot vivre… J'étais prête à vivre avec elle… Et maintenant elle est morte… Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait... Tout est de ma faute... Et le pire dans tout ça, elle est morte au moment où elle voulait le plus vivre...

La blonde cria quelques instants, extériorisant sa trop grande peine. Puis termina son histoire...

» Je… J'ai tout fait pour la sauver. Elle perdait trop de sang. Je… je… alors qu'elle était en train de se vider de son sang, ses dernières paroles pour Titus étaient pour ma protection. Toujours… Elle me l'avait promis et je n'avais tant détesté cette promesse. Je serais morte pour elle. J'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne. Et ses dernières paroles pour moi était pour me dire que j'avais raison … Que la vie était plus que de la survie… Ces paroles que je lui avais dit juste avant notre premier baiser… Elles signifiaient tant. Elles signifiaient qu'elle acceptait d'aimer à nouveau. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point elle comptait… alors je lui avais dit une petite partie de ce poème que j'avais trouvé dans sa bibliothèque… Un poème sur les âmes sœurs… J'y croyais. Elle était la mienne. Nos âmes se complétaient d'une façon que seule nous aurions pu expliquer… et on me l'a arraché… Dans un dernier baiser d'adieu… elle est partie… Il y aura toujours une place vide dans mon cœur maintenant… Finit-elle en versant la dernière larme.

Le temps passa plus lentement et, après avoir repris un minimum ses esprits, elle murmura un merci à l'attention du jeune homme avec elle.

Il souffla pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il avait tout entendu, qu'il l'avait soutenu silencieusement pendant tout ce temps.

-Elle t'aimait. Finit-il par dire comme une constatation.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle hocha la tête.

-Et tu l'aimais.

-Oui… Oui, je l'aimais. Je l'aimerais toujours. Murmura-t-elle dans un dernier sanglot.

Elle avait fini par l'accepter. Lexa l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Elles s'aimaient d'un amour impossible, magnifique, brulant de désir, puissant, réel, destructeur, … mais elles s'aimaient malgré tout. Malgré leurs obligations, leurs devoirs, leurs clans opposés menaçant de s'entre tuer, malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient en dire. Elles s'aimaient d'un amour immortel.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Murphy se leva et se plaça à croupis devant elle. Il ne savait lui-même pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais Clarke se logea contre son torse et pleura de plus belle.

Avec hésitation, il avait passé ses bras autour du corps de cette jeune femme perdue et brisée. Tentant dans un élan inespéré d'affection de l'aider, de la réconforter.

Sa vue lui faisait mal au cœur et il était certain d'une chose, il ne voulait plus la voir comme ça.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi… Murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Après quelques secondes de recherches à travers la chambre, il trouva ce qu'il avait caché une journée plus tôt et le tendis à Clarke.

-J'ai entendue beaucoup de rumeur sur cette satanée cité des lumières… Dont une qui dit qu'on n'y meurt jamais, ou une autre qui dit que tu oublies ta peine, ou encore une autre qui dit que tu deviens complétement fou. Enfin, si tu es assez désespéré pour revoir ta copine, ou que tu veux juste passer au-delà de la souffrance qu'elle te cause, avale ça. Dit-il en lui lançant la pilule que Titus avait fait tomber plusieurs jours auparavant.

Clarke attrapa le médicament bleu au vol. En tremblant légèrement, elle l'observa attentivement et remarqua le symbole sacré des commandants…

Lexa.

Un pique d'espoir traversa son cœur.

Le nombre de fois où Lexa lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la fin, de ne pas avoir peur de la mort… Et après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle savait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se revoir dans ce monde ou dans un autre.

-Tu y crois ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que ça ne peut marcher que si tu y crois. Et comme je n'y croyais pas, je ne l'ai pas prise. Et puis tu me connais, la peine, la jalousie et la rancœur font partie de moi. Je ne suis rien sans ça et je n'ai pas grand monde à oublier non plus. Selon moi, la peine fait partie de la vie. Mais après tout ce que tu as vécu, je comprendrais que tu la prennes. Je ne te jugerais pas sur ça.

Elle voulait y croire. Oui, elle y croyait. Pour Lexa. Pour elles.

Elle la retrouverai, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre.

Elles seraient ensemble. Pour toujours.

C'était surement l'espoir vain de réparer son cœur brisé, l'espoir de revoir son sourire… Mais ça restait de l'espoir. Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cette instant.

Alors dans un souffle, un sourire pointant du bout de ses lèvres, elle avala la pilule.

- _May we meet again..._


End file.
